The invention relates to makeup devices and more particularly to devices including a container with mascara and brush intended for application of mascara and a like cosmetics to the eyelashes.
The principles to apply a mascara to the eyelashes are described in the known prior art, but in order to obtain the optimal results, ideally each lash has to be liberally and uniformly coated with the mascara, and the lashes has not to be clumped together. Usually, the more thickly mascara is applied, the greater the tendency is for the lashes to clump together. Mostly, in the devices described in the prior art the attention is brought to the brush and/or dispenser design. For example, the brushes which are designed to provide thick application of mascara often have bristles spaced so closely together that the lashes cannot penetrate the bristle. This contributes to clumping On the other hand, brushes with fewer bristles permit eyelashes to pass through the bristle. However, due to the reduced bristle density on such brushes, they are often not capable of thickly coating mascara onto the eyelashes because there are fewer bristles onto which mascara is loaded. In order to overcome the described above aspects and some other difficulties related to the eyelashes coating, the procedure of the eyelashes coating has to be repeated a few times for the same The U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,967 provides the brush improvement. A brush conventionally based on a metal wire folded on itself and twisted in a spiral to form an attachment core for fiber tufts forming the brush itself, that includes two types of fibers, namely plastic fibers, for example, made of nylon, and vegetable fibers, for example, made of cotton, linen or the like. The tufts of both types fibers are laid out alternately such that the vegetable fibers xe2x80x9cstockxe2x80x9d the makeup product, thus facilitating impregnation of the plastic fibers when these plastic fibers come into contact with the user""s eyelashes, making it possible to apply the mascara in a single pass.
This device has a complex brush, which contains the xe2x80x9cvegetablexe2x80x9d material not intended and reliable for a long lime of the frequentative use, that is inconvenient. Additionally, the impregnation of the plastic fibers will not be uniform, that can require more than single pass of the mascara""s application.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the mentioned patents do not disclose the eyelashes mascara application device including an reversibly rotatable eyelashes brush for the eyelashes coating.
Thus, the known prior art do not provide an efficient, satisfied and convenient application of the makeup (mascara) to eyelashes in a single pass, and in theses respects, an improved electrically driven hand-held device for eyelash mascara application with the rotatable eyelashes mascara applying brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the devices of the prior art.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are to provide an improved eyelash mascara device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mascara application to the eyelash in a single pass.
It is still another object of the invention to provide the brush reversible rotation for left- and/or right-handed users.
It is further object of the invention to increase convenience of the improved electrically driven hand-held device for eyelash mascara application eliminating the manual rotation of the brush during eyelashes coating.